Secret is Not a Word
by imre infinite
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy feels like the luckiest boy on earth. Albus Potter is his, and only his. They decided it was best to keep it a secret, who knew what would happen when people found out? The only problem is that secret is not a word at Hogwarts. Slash. AS/S
1. So Happy Together

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looked at Albus Severus Potter. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful boy was _his_. That this wonderful figure in front of him was only his. He wrapped his arms around the black haired boy. He never wanted to let go. He places his lips on Albus' cheek, and smiled as he looked at his brilliant green eyes. "You know, I've never really been in love before…" Albus murmured and turned around to look at Scorpius.

"You're really in love with me?" Scorpius asked, smiling at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, he liked the thought of that. Albus nodded and smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"I'm in love with you to," Scorpius whispered into the other boy's ear.

Albus giggled in that sweet way of his, and placed a small kiss on Scorpius' mouth.

Hours went by, and the loved up couple sat together all night just talking and kissing every now and then.

When the sun rose early in the morning, coloring the sky pink and putting the room in a dim, the boys decided that they should get some sleep. Scorpius placed a kiss at Albus' jaw line, before he started walking against the exit of the Gryffindor common room. Before he left the room, he took a last look at a jawing, yet smiling, Albus. When Albus disappeared up the stairs, Scorpius made his way down to the Slytherin cellar, and as quietly he could, he made his way into his bed, luckily with out waking anyone. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, with the picture of Albus, the most gorgeous third grader he had ever met, in his head.

A few hours later, his roommate Jon Parkinson awakened a very tired Scorpius. But once he at awoken properly from the four hour sleep, he hurried into his Slytherin uniform and took a look at his watch. It was ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Scorpius could hardly wait until he could spend the day with his fantastic boyfriend.

He looked at himself in the mirror, before half walking, half running up to the Great Hall.

His eyes were as glued at the Gryffindor table, when he ate his breakfast. Albus was peacefully eating his own, not aware of his boyfriends eyes glued to his back.

As soon as they were both done eating, Scorpius cached the younger boy's eyes, and nodded at the door. Outside of the Great Hall, they linked their hands together. They got each a kiss, before they walked around in the hall, where they could be alone; they thought it was best to keep their relationship a secret now as it was fresh.

"Where should we go?" Albus asked and looked outside the window as a small smile spread across his face.

Scorpius followed his eyes and looked out the window, him as well. The park was a bit crowded, but the lake on the other hand, was completely empty except for the giant squid. "The lake?" Scorpius asked with a grin.

Albus nodded, took the other boy's hand and dragged him through the park, the part that was less crowded, and down to the lake.

"You know, to be so small, you're pretty strong," Scorpius grinned and pulled him into his lap.

Albus giggled and planed an Eskimo kiss on the other boy's lips. The kiss soon got more intent, and Albus' tongue begged for entrance, something he got without hesitate. Their tongues battled for dominations, a battle Scorpius won, and got the prize to explore every inch of Albus' mouth.

After a while, they both pulled back, with huge grins across their faces. Albus rested his head on the older boy's chest, and fell asleep. Scorpius smiled as the 13 year old slowly breathed in and out. Soon Scorpius fell asleep him as well.

Three hours ran by before the boys woke up, both lying on the ground, arms wrapped around each other.

Scorpius was the first to awake. He didn't move an inch, just watched the sleeping beauty in front of him. Once Albus woke up, he looked slightly confused, but a smile spread across his face when he saw the older boy in front of him.

"Hey, sleepy head," Scorpius giggled.

Albus smiled and kissed the fifteen year old on the nose.

"I want to swim!" Albus suddenly announced.

Scorpius send him a surprised look, but nodded exited. They stripped down to their boxers, before walking to closer to the water.

Scorpius walked straight into it, but Albus only dipped his foot doubting in the water, before quickly pulling it up again.

"Ehm… I just changed my mind…" he said, looking down.

"What, are you scared of the water?" Scorpius joked and looked at the younger boy.

Before Albus got the chance to say anything, Scorpius had wrapped his cold, wet arms around his body and pulled him into the water.

Albus let out a loud, girly shriek and tried to get out of Scorpius arms.

Scorpius laughed a bit, and kissed the younger boy on the neck.

Albus gave up fighting, understanding that Scorpius was much stronger than he was. Besides, he might as just enjoy the kisses. Soon he was turned around in the arms of Scorpius and their shared a wet, but warm, kiss.

Scorpius pressed his body against the other boy's, as they kissed in the water.

He could feel Albus shivering in his arms.

"You're cold…," he whispered, kissing his forehead

"D-don't w-w-worry 'b-bout it." He shivered, and leaned his head on Scorpius' shoulder.

But as Scorpius was a caring boyfriend, he carried the other boy to firm ground.

The sun was hidden behind a few clouds, making the air a bit colder.

Scorpius grabbed his robe, and tucked his boyfriend in it. "This will get you warmer," he said and stroke his hand over Albus' back.

Albus smiled thankfully towards the beautiful, and wet, boy in front of him. He closed his eyes and pulled himself closer to Scorpius' body.

The older boy started humming a lullaby, and carefully kissing Albus' cheek.

When the clouds no longer hid the sun, Albus had already fallen asleep to the sweet sound of the lullaby.

It was getting pretty late when Albus woke up. Scorpius had carried the youngster to the Hospital Wing. At first, he had gotten a bit warmer, but when his lips turned blue and he shivered like hell in his sleep, Scorpius had been worried.

He had pulled on their cloths, and carried him into the castle and up to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey had taken care off him.

He had been sitting next to him for hours.

When Albus' eyelids finally opened, he looked much better.

"Ah, your awake, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, before Scorpius could even open his mouth.

Albus looked confused. "After you fell asleep, you just turned bluer and bluer. I was worried," Scorpius explained.

Albus nodded slowly and looked down as a shade of red found it's way to his face.

"At least you don't turn blue," Scorpius giggled.

Albus turned even redder, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted before anything more could happen.

"Drink this, dear. It might not taste good, but you will get better in a few minutes," she said and gave him a cup with something purple, and kind off disgusting fluid-ish in.

Albus looked doubting at it, and put it on the nightstand.

"Do you want to get well, or do you want to get a fever?" she said and looked at him.

He closed his eyes and grimaced, but drank the purple fluid.

He quickly swallowed the fluid, and leaned back in the bed.

"When can I go?" he asked and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"You can go when ever you _feel_ like it," Madam Pomfrey said and smiled.

Albus jumped out of the bed, but sat down again quickly.

"I'm dizzy…," he said, giggling slightly.

"Just sit down for a few minutes, and then you and your friend can go. If you hurry, you'll get the last bit of dinner," she said, and gave Albus a glass of water.

A few minutes later, the boys were placed with each their table, enjoying their meal.

Albus, who was getting very hungry, was eating like a horse sitting next to his brother, James Sirius Potter, who constantly talked about his new girlfriend, from Ravenglaw. Now and then, they exchanged looks, smiling at each other. They had the perfect secret together. For now.


	2. Hogsmead

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, and here is the new chapter. The warning is slash.  
And no, I don't own the characters that appear in the Harry Potter books. Their J.K. Rowling's, we all know that.  
And I hate this chapter, but I can't come up with any better filler. So just… deal with it x)

*

The summer was getting closer, and the weather was getting warmer. It was more suitable to take a bath in the lake _now_, unlike it had been only two weeks earlier. The sun was shining bright and the three's were casting dark shadows. This Friday afternoon most of the student had gathered underneath the threes in the schoolyard. Scorpius and Albus on the other hand, had placed themselves in the middle of the sun, on the other end of the schoolyard, were no one but them sat. They naturally sat there, so no one would get curious. As long as no one knew, it was all okay. The last thing they needed was a group of idiots chasing them around bugging them for being in love with each other. Besides, none of them wanted their families dragged into this.

Scorpius knew by fact that his father would not approve their relationship.

One; Albus was a Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy wouldn't want his son to end up with a Gryffindor. No way.

Two; Albus was a boy, and so was Scorpius. Homophobia was the correct word.

How the Potter's would take it, Scorpius was not sure of, but he would ratter keep it a secret and try it out.

"What are you thinking of?" Albus asked looking up at Scorpius.

Albus was lying with his head in Scorpius lap, while Scorpius was stroking his head.

"Nothing… I'm just thinking about what would happen if they knew…" he said, leaning down to kiss the youngster on his forehead.

"Well… what do you think would happen?" he asked, immediately understanding what they talked about.

"Well… the first picture is really just me getting chased by a flock of angry relatives," Scorpius said, making Albus giggle.

"I don't think they will be angry. I mean, it's just… it's just two people being in love with each other. That's no big deal, is it? The only difference is that it's two guys," Albus said, but still it looked like he didn't really believe himself.

"Maybe your family will be okay, but I _know_ that my family will hate me. They are homophobes every single one of them. I'm sure of that," Scorpius said, remembering once he, his father and his grandfather had been out shopping.

They had spotted two boys kissing, and Scorpius father had put his hands over Scorpius eyes, and pushed him away. "Why did you do that, dad?" Scorpius had asked his father, who had looked at him with angry eyes.

"That, my son, was the worst_ illness_ in the world! I don't even want you to see it!" he had said.

Scorpius had asked what was so wrong with it, and said that he found it perfectly normal. Than his father had been so angry with him that he was grounded for almost a week.

"I don't think they'd mind. I mean, you are after all their _son_!" Albus argued.

"You don't know my family. Last time my father saw to boys kissing, he cowered up my eyes and told it me it was such a bad illness, that he didn't even want me to look at it…" Scorpius sighted, and wishing so much that he could have any other father than his own at that point.

Albus sighted as well, probably not knowing what to say. "Well… I think he will change his mind when he finds out that your gay..." Albus said after a long pause.

Scorpius shrugged, and looked doubtingly. "Maybe…" he said looking into the air.

*

Later that day, they had to go to each their common room. They had spent so much time together, that their friends were getting suspicious. Albus had planned to spend some time with his brother. He hadn't seen him for a while, except crossing him in the hallways and when they ate. Other than that, it was as if he didn't exist, and Albus didn't like that. Scorpius had some homework he hadn't finished yet, so he dragged himself inside, and away from the beautiful weather, and down to the dark Slytherin-cellar.

Professor Bentham, the Magic History teacher, was not really _saving_ the homework. He had given them an essay on the battle against Voldemort that had to be on two scrolls at the least and it was due to Monday. Scorpius hadn't even started.

He found books and sat down in the couch. He was all alone in the common room, except for four first graders, but they were so scared of him that they didn't say a word. Most first graders were afraid of Scorpius. Not because he wasn't nice, because he was nice, but because he tended to "use" them to get things done. Not in a evil way, but in a "I'm to lazy to do it myself"-way. They probably did it because he _looked_ a bit scary, and he was a Malfoy. Malfoy's weren't really known for their nice present.

"Hey, you! Kid!" Scorpius yelled, making the four first graders leap from their sitting positions.

The redhead, who was the one Scorpius looked at, looked a bit scared.

"Yes, sir?" he said at once making Scorpius chuckle. No one called him 'sir'.

"Go down to the library for me, and get a book on the battle against Voldemort, would you?"

The redhead nodded quickly, and before Scorpius could turn back to his essay the kid had ran out of the common room.

Only a few minutes later he came back with a big, red book, who looked quit heavy.

"Thanks kid. Here's a sickle…" Scorpius said, handing the redhead a sickle for the job.

*

When Scorpius had finished his essay, it had just reached two scrolls and it was time for dinner. He showed away his stuff, not bothering to pack them away, and walked up to the Great Hall followed by the redhead and his friends, who whispered quietly, or at least they thought they did, of how scary Scorpius looked, but how much they wanted to be like him. "He's my role model, for sure!" the redhead said "He even gave me sickle, I'll never use it!"

Scorpius couldn't do anything, but keeping his laughter back and walking a bit faster.

*

After dinner, Scorpius finally met Albus again. It was really a coincidence. Scorpius had went to the library with the book the redhead had barrowed for him, and to get some more study done. Seeing as most student were outside, it was almost completely empty in the library. He thought he was all alone, in the back, but suddenly he felt a pair of hands slide over his eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice said.

"Professor Longbottom?" Scorpius said sarcastically

"Ah, how did you guess?" Albus giggles and sat down beside the blond boy.

"So… What cha' doing?" Albus said after a few minutes were the scratching of Scorpius' pen was the only sound.

Scorpius sighted. "Professor Williams gave us loads of homework, and he'll kill me if I don't get it done by next lesson. Which is tomorrow."

Albus looked sympathetic at his boyfriend. He knew that Professor Williams was hard on their homework, and he thought them in astronomy, Scorpius worst subject.

"Well, I'm not going to disturb you. I'll just get some reading done myself, and we can talk when you're done." Albus smiled and kissed the other boy's cheek.

*

After about an hour of studying, they were disturbed by a low cough behind them.

Scorpius turned around and faced the redhead from earlier.

"Ehm… excuse me, sir. I-I'm Simon Gate, and… and I was just wondering if you could… I mean, it's Hogsmead weekend next week, right? And I was kind of wondering if you could buy some things for me?" the redhead, Simon Gate apparently, said.

Scorpius looked at the kid, and then at Albus. Simon's face now matched his hair, and he looked down at his feet, while waiting for Scorpius to answer.

Albus smiled at the kid, and then nodded towards Scorpius.

"Sure, I'll do it," Scorpius said, slightly smiling.

Because he _was _nice, no matter how his family was. And besides, he was going to Hogsmead, so why not?

"Really?!" Simon said enthusiastic "Thank you sir! Here is a list of things that I need, and before you leave, you'll get the money you need to buy my surplice. Oh, and I can pay you as well! Just name a prize!"

Simon kept on for a while, just repeating him self until Scorpius put his hand before his mouth.

"Wow, wow, wow. Calm down, kid!" Scorpius said, making Simon blush. "First of all, don't call me sir! It makes me sound old. I'm pretty sure you know my name. Second of all, I don't need any payment. Just give the list and the money on Saturday, and you'll get your stuff as soon as I come back. Do you understand?"

Simon nodded, looking a bit scared, but grinning. He said a quick "Good bye", before he ran out of the library, making the young librarian Sian slow him down.

*

It was early Saturday morning, and Hogsmead was just an hour in front of Scorpius.

He was sitting with the breakfast table, and a babbling Simon was sitting next to him making sure that everything he needed was on the list for the seventeenth time and counting the money, making sure it was enough. "Are you sure you don't want payment? Because I can totally give it to you, and remember that I'm allergic to honey, so I don't want the honey flavored gum. Okay? Oh, and did I remember to write down Every Flavored Beans?" Simon babbled until Scorpius had it.

"Okay, Simon. If you want me to buy you _anything at all_, than SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Scorpius yelled the last four words, sounding pretty annoyed.

Simon quickly shut up, sent the list over the table to Scorpius and a small leather bag with money.

As soon as breakfast was over, Albus was waiting for Scorpius just out side the Great Hall. Together they walked down to Hogsmead, making it look like as if they weren't even aware of each other, but whenever no one looked, they smiled softly and whispered to each other. Because of rain, it wasn't that many students who went to Hogsmead that evening. Therefore, after ten minutes in Hogsmead, they found out that it was no reason to hide.

They walked together, making small conversations as they found Simons things; they thought it was best to get it out of the way.

When the list was completed, they started looking for what they wanted for themselves.

"Hey, can we go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Albus asked after a while. "My uncle owns it, you see."

Scorpius grinned and nodded. "Sure!"

Therefore, Albus took Scorpius hand, and walked him to WWW. A bell rang when they walked inside, and a tall, redhead smiled at them. "Albus, how nice!" he said, apparently the uncle.

"Uncle George, long time, no see. How are you?" Albus said and hugged his uncle.

"I'm fine thanks. So are you, I hope?" George said with a huge grin across his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, this is my _friend_, Scorpius." Albus said, pointing at the blond guy.

"Well, hello Scorpius. You're Malfoy's son, aren't you?" George said

"Yeah… I am. Nice to meet you sir." Scorpius answered polite.

Just then another redhead, a younger version of George at the looks, came out of a room in the back.

"Al! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you man?" the boy said

"Fred! I'm good, and you?" Albus said, yet again with the hugs.

"Great! I'm working here now, need the cash you know." Fred said, before he noticed Scorpius, who was standing just behind Albus. "Hey, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus smiled.

After they had all met, and Albus had talked a bit with his relatives, he bought a Shiving Snackbox ("I don't feel like having history on Monday…") and then they left.

*

Exactly one hour later, they sat with a table at _the Three Broomsticks_ with each a butterbeer in front of them. It was pretty much empty in the bar, except for a few Hogwarts students and some of the professors. But seeing as all of them were sitting with their backs against the couple, or any other way out of their sight, Scorpius were free to kiss the black haired boy sitting next to him, sitting with Scorpius' arm around his neck. "So what are we going to do anyways?" Albus asked and let his head rest on the other boy's shoulder.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, so maybe we should go home…" Scorpius said as stroked the hair out of Albus' face.

A few minutes later, the boys were out in the rain with their cloaks tucked around them. They were both sinking wet, but it was nothing they could do about it. They were still a few minutes away from Hogwarts. When they finally were inside the castle, Scorpius pulled Albus with him behind a statue and pressed his lips against the younger boy.

"I love you," he whispered in between the kisses. "I know it's early, but I really do. Nothing will ever change that!"

Scorpius felt Albus' lips grow into a smile. "I love you to…," he whispered

***

**A/N:** Yes… there it was over. I've already started the next chapter, but I'm not sure when it will be out. Review please? :D


	3. Break Up

**A/N:** Okay, so the third chapter is done. It's very short, but it has to be this way. lulz, well. Yeeah, I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or her universe. I own the plot and any OC that appears. I'm just going to say it right away; I will NEVER own it, so I don't think I'll bother to write the disclaimer every time. 'kayz?

It was late Sunday night. The moonlight put he empty classroom in a dim, and Scorpius was holding the younger boy in his arms. Albus was sleeping, and his breath was heavy. Their figures casted shadows, giving the room a creepy, but still a bit romantic, according to Scorpius, scene. He wouldn't want it any other way. Except maybe having Albus awake. However, he didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Like nothing in the world could go wrong. Scorpius pulled the black haired boy further into his arms, and kissed his cheek carefully.

Nothing in the world _could_ go wrong.

… That was at least what Scorpius thought. However, Scorpius didn't know that Peeves was in the same room watching the whole scene. He didn't notice before Peeves suddenly started yelling. "GAY'S AT HOGWARTS!"

Scorpius leaped, causing Albus to wake up.

"Who, what, where?" Albus quickly rambled confused.

Scorpius didn't know what to say, but Albus' question was already answered. Peeves was already far down the hall yelling the same three words over again.

"The bloody Baron."

That was all Scorpius said, before he ran out of the classroom, leaving his lover behind, and did his best to find the Baron. Luckily, the Baron was just out side.

"Mr Baron, please. Would you shut up Peeves?" Scorpius begged.

Seeing as Scorpius was a full blood Slytherin, the Baron would of course help him. Only a few minutes later the shrieking voice of Peeves was gone. Scorpius walked back to Albus, who still sat on the same place.

"Why is it such a big deal if they know or not?" Albus asked

Scorpius didn't answer, because he couldn't answer. He _had_ no answer. He therefore didn't answer. He just pulled the thirteen year old into his chest and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go to bed," he said and took Albus' hand.

Scorpius followed his boyfriend all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, kissed him goodbye and walked down to the Slytherin cellar.

*

One day when Scorpius and Albus were sitting on the floor in an empty hallway, Simon appeared from nowhere.

"Hey Scorpius!" he grinned and dumped down next to the couple. "What are you guys doing?"

Albus smiled and shook his head. "Nah, we're just walking."

Simon nodded. "Is it okay if I join in?" he said enthusiastic.

No matter how little he wanted, Scorpius nodded slowly and let the eleven-year-old babble about everything and nothing. He wasn't paying attention anyways.

When Simon finally left, Albus wrapped his arms around the older boy and kissed him lustfully. The kiss grew wilder, and soon the youngster was lying upon the blonde-haired boy. If they hadn't been so lost in the kiss, they would have noticed the eleven-year-old redhead standing on the corner watching them. His mouth was open in shock, and he forgot everything about what he really was about to do. To bad they didn't noticed…

*

The next few days clouds covered the sky. It wasn't raining, but the sun couldn't press through the clouds. It was almost dark all day, but to Scorpius that was okay. First he would have classes almost all day, and when he was finally was done, it would probably be so dark that it was best to just stay in the common room. In that way he didn't have to see Albus that day. He felt bad about not wanting to see his boyfriend, he loved him after all. But it was hard, he didn't want Hogwarts to know his secret. Because then his father would know, and then it would be the end of their relationship.

Because no matter how little he liked it, and no matter how much he loved Albus, his family came first. He had already lost his fathers respect with his friendship to Albus, and his supportive attitude to homosexuality, he couldn't lose him completely. That would just sting to much. Scorpius knew that it would sting to lose Albus as well, but yet again; Draco Malfoy was his father. He couldn't lose him! He just couldn't.

*

"Scorpius?"

It was the voice he knew to well, the voice he loved so much, and would never want to lose. He turned around and smiled at Albus.

"Have I done anything to hurt you? Is something wrong?" Albus asked and looked down.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you ignored me completely yesterday…" Albus mumbled and met Scorpius gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Al. It's just… I just needed to think a bit. That's all. Nothing wrong," he smiled and patted the younger boy's shoulder. "I love you" he whispered and kissed his cheek.

"But I have to go. I need to get some homework done," Scorpius said, before he almost ran through the hall until he disappeared from Albus' sight.

Scorpius went down to the common room, and sat down on the couch. He had his books in front of him, but he couldn't think. He had a strange feeling that someone knew… but he couldn't understand why. They had been careful, only doing things when they were alone. How could anyone have seen them?

"No, it's probably just a feeling…" Scorpius thought to himself.

However, while he was trying to do some of his homework, he noticed a little redhead looking a bit more at him that normal.

"Ehm… Simon, what are you looking at?" Scorpius asked looking weirdly at the redhead.

Simon leaped in his seat, and pretended that he hadn't looked at the blond fifth year, but after having Scorpius staring at him for a while, he understood that he was caught.

"What are you looking at?" Scorpius repeated.

"Nothing… I was just… nothing!" Simon said, before he ran out of the common room.

"Okay, that was weird…" Scorpius thought, but shrugged it off and tried to concentrate on his homework. Not easy.

He still had that weird feeling that someone knew… "But no one knows!" he thought to himself.

*

As the days passed by, Scorpius couldn't get the feeling of someone knowing out of his head, so he tried to stay a bit away from Albus. It tore him apart. Because he could see the hurt look in the younger boy's eyes when he excused himself to leave, when he turned around in the hallways when Albus came and when he looked down when he smiled at him.

One rainy afternoon when Scorpius sat on the library with several books in front of him, though he was not reading, Albus walked over to him.

"Okay… Scorpius, I think I get what's going on," Albus said with a shaky voice.

Scorpius looked up. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused. Did Albus also feel that someone knew? Did he know _who_ knew, if anyone did?

"You've been avoiding me and stuff. At first I didn't understood. Probably because I didn't _want_ to understand. But no I get it." Albus said "But its okay. I understand that you don't love me anymore. I'm only thirteen after all."

Now Scorpius didn't understand. Albus thought he didn't love him. He was speechless.

"Well… I guess I'll see you around, Scorpius."

Then Albus walked away. Away from the boy who loved him more than anything in the world. Scorpius couldn't do anything. His brain refused to take in what just had happen.

Then Scorpius fell apart. Tears started running down his cheek, and he didn't care to hide it. He just walked out of the library, down to the Slytherin cellar, and into the common room. The rest was a blur, but when he woke up, he was lying in his bed with salty eyes, still a bit wet from tears.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? FEEDBACK PLEASE!


	4. Sting

**A/N:** Speaking of things that just didn't want to write itself…  
_From now on I'm focusing on both Albus and Scorpius._

Albus woke up with this horrible sting. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it stung, so hard. Tears escaped his emerald eyes and feel to his bed sheets. He didn't want to get up, he just wanted to lie there. How could he be so stupid? He should never have gotten involved with someone like that, let alone not Scorpius. He was a Malfoy, while Albus was a Potter. They weren't supposed to be together, they just weren't.

And the age difference… Scorpius' sixteenth birthday was coming up, and Albus was only thirteen. No sixteen year old with their mind on the right place would date a thirteen-year-old. No, this was for the better.

He dragged himself out of bed, too late for breakfast, and walked down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower. First period was about to start, but Albus didn't go that way – Scorpius' class room was just next to his. Therefore, he walked around in the castle, making sure no teacher would find him.

*

As the days passed by, Albus made sure he was as far away from Scorpius as possible. He didn't want to see him, because he knew how much it would hurt. He wasn't over him, not even close. He had just broken up with him because he couldn't stand being with someone who didn't love him back.

*

Later on, Albus went to the library to get some homework done. As usual professor Williams had loaded them with homework, for example an essay about what SPEW. Who cares that SPEW didn't work? It was bound to end badly – the house elves didn't _want_ to be free. What more could he write about the subject?

_SPEW is an organization formed by Hermione Weasley in her years at Hogwarts. The organization's mission was to set free house elves, but in 2012 the organization was ended, as they realized that their wishes was not to be fulfilled._

That was it. How was he supposed to put this into two scrolls?

While Albus was working on his essay, Scorpius was on his way to a quiet place to do his divination homework. Where else than the library? With his nose and pen in the scroll, he sat down on a random table, not looking up to see whether anyone sat there or not.

"Eh… hey, Scorpius," and oh so familiar voice said. Albus.

Scorpius looked up and med the brilliant green eyes he loved so much. "Hi," he answered, not knowing what to say.

It's weird how things can go so wrong so fast just because of a little, stupid feeling of something wrong. "I'm sorry, Albus –", but Albus didn't let him continue

"Don't apologize, Scorpius. You can't control your feelings, don't pity me for that." Albus packed together his things and stood up. "I'll go now. I'll leave you alone."

Albus smiled a bit and then left, before the older boy had time to say anything.

The young Potter quickly got as far away from the library as possible, before he let his tears stream. Many might think he was tough, with Harry Potter as his father and a brother like James, but really; he wasn't. Why couldn't he just get over him and move on? The distant voice of his mother spoke in his head. "The first crush is always hard to get over" … Like that could help him.

Albus pulled himself together, and left for dinner. He sat down next to his brother, James. James smiled at him, as he talked to his friends.

"Hey, James," Albus said depressingly.

James immediately looked at him. "Okay, Al. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Albus said and ate some of his food.

The older brother looked at Albus. "Al, you're my younger brother, and I've known you all your life – I can tell when something is wrong, so spill it out!"

"Just leave me alone, James!" Albus said, and left the Great Hall.

However, he was not left alone. His older brother followed him.

"Al, I know I'm not always that nice to you, but… we're brothers. We have to stick together. Please, talk to me,"

Albus sat down on a bench, followed by James doing the same thing.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked at his younger brother.

Albus sighted. "Y-you know that… you know that Scorpius and I… we've been hanging out a lot lately?"

James nodded, and looked at Albus so he would keep on. "Well… we, we where more than friends…" he whispered and looked down, afraid to meet his brother's gaze.

James kept quiet for a long time, not saying anything. At last, he swallowed. "Well… I guess I always knew," he said and gave his brother a sideways hug.

After a little while the older Potter pulled away from his brother. "Are you going to tell Lily?" he asked and looked at his brother. Albus shrugged. "I guess I have to. But please, please don't tell mum and dad! I want to tell them in person… someday," Albus said and looked down. James nodded and smiled softly towards his brother.

*

**A/N:** Short, yes I know. The reason is that I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting for so long, so I guess you can have this short thing now, and I'll try to write a longer part later. So, I hope you enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Going Home

**A/N:** I finally managed to write something down, and frankly – I think I'm getting somewhere. Of course I won't say anything until I get your opinion. I really hope you like it, and that it's not just crap. I won't take it off hold just yet, because I need to know I will be able to write more on it. But I think the writers block have run off this fic. Yay for that! :D Now, enjoy! And I so own Harry Potter and all the characters! Because I so wrote the book! No, seriously – I'm not J.K Rowling…

*

Love. Such a simple word, but yet so hard. Albus thought he knew what love was. What love meant, but oh – he was badly mistaken. He had no clue. He had never felt love, not even close. He had crushed on people, he had liked people, he had even once been in love, but never had he actually loved someone. First, now he realized. He had never loved Scorpius. He thought he did, but he didn't. It nothing more than a crush, though to say 'nothing much' would be a big mistake. It was so much, though not near to love. Maybe one day, but not this day. This day he only had felt how it was to be in love, and at such young age, it confused him. And to make it even harder, he was not even friends with the one it was about any more. He wanted so much to make everything okay again, but he had waited to long. Of course, it was no problem to go talk to the young Malfoy. That wasn't the problem, but the fact that this was the last day of school for the year, and everybody was busy packing their last stuff or saying good bye to friends. If he knew Scorpius good enough, which he was sure he did, Scorpius was packing his stuff. The blonde boy was always late with things like this.

Albus himself had finished packing days ago, but he couldn't go see Scorpius as he was not allowed in the Slytherin common room. Before it was okay, because Scorpius would help him, but going in there while not being sure if he would be kicked out or not, he just couldn't. That also meant he couldn't talk to Scorpius until vacation was over. At the train was a possibility, but not a possibility he was willing to take. Anyone could hear them, and he didn't feel like sharing it with the rest of the world, at least not just yet. If someone from the press found out it would be all over. He could already picture it. "Harry Potter's youngest son, Albus Severus, is gay" or something like that. No, that was not something he would like to see while reading the newspaper in the morning. It would have to wait. Wait until September 1st. Why couldn't he have talked to Scorpius while he still ha a chance?

*

Scorpius was sitting on his bed. His trunk was not even half packed, and time was running out. But he wanted to talk to Albus. He wanted to explain, but the little black-haired fellow didn't want to listen. Didn't he like him anymore? Of course not… He shouldn't have expected anything else. Albus was only thirteen. Thirteen-year-olds had crushes and got over it. They didn't love. Scorpius had been stupid to think anything else. Yet he couldn't get the little guy out of his head. Because _he_ loved Albus, and that didn't change just because Albus didn't love him back.

*

Albus had just gotten off the train. He was walking next to James and Lily with his trunk behind him. His owl hooted happily, getting out of the train. Albus on the other hand was not that happy, as he didn't want to leave with out making up with Scorpius. He hated the fact that the other boy couldn't like him just because he was young.

"Hey, Al… are you okay? I know you're really down about the whole Scorpius thing, but he's not worth it. You deserve so much more than him!" James said, and gave his younger brother a comforting tap on the shoulder.

"Uhm… guys, is there something you're not telling me?" Lily asked and looked unsure at her brothers.

Oh damn… Albus had forgotten to tell his sister. "Uhm… yeah – I kinda… well, I kind off had this thing… With Scorpius," Albus said slowly, not meeting his sisters gaze.

"Oh, Allie… What did he do to you?" Lily said angry, not looking the slightest bit surprised that her brother was gay. Albus just shock his head as they got closer to their parents, who smiled happily as they saw their three children.

"Wait a second… Your not surprised his gay?" James said, just a little bit too loud.

Both Harry and Ginny looked confused at the three young Potters.

"Ops…" was all James said at first, before he continued with "Oh my God, Al. I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I really shouldn't have said that!"

Albus just shook it off. He didn't need apologizes. What he needed was a whole to sink through.

*

The drive home was much longer, and much more silent than any other drive Albus had ever had. The only sounds that very made, was James apologizing now and then.

"Al, I'm really sorry, and –" Longer the sentence didn't get, because Albus shut his brother up with his own words. "Just shut up, okay?! It's okay! So what if I'm gay?! So fucking what?! I was going to tell then anyways, so what difference does it make?! Just SHUT UP!"

James took the message, and looked away.

When the car finally drove into the driveway of the Potter residence, Albus couldn't help but let out a sight. He quickly got out of the car, and ran inside. He was sick of his family right now, and really didn't want to have any kind of talk with them right now. He therefore locked himself in his room.

God, why did this have to be so confusing? Why couldn't it all just be easy? However, the worst part wasn't the fact that his parents didn't know how to act about it – they still hadn't say a word about it. No, the worst part was that when James had said it aloud, many people heard it. He sure was going to hear about this in the paper… Why couldn't he just be the son of a normal man?

*

Ginny and Harry had decided to leave Albus alone until he came down himself. He didn't until the next morning for breakfast. Ginny sent Harry a look that said 'we-should-talk-to-him-after-breakfast'. Harry just nodded. He still wasn't sure what he thought of this, but he sure wasn't angry. Or disappointed. It was his son after all, and he loved him no matter what. Besides, he had expected it in a way. He always knew that there was something about Albus. He was just a bit surprised that it came so sudden. Actually, the fact that it surprised him surprised him even more.

When breakfast was over, the kids left the kitchen. "Allie, wait a second, would you? Your father and I would like to talk to you."

"Yeah, I kind off figured…" Albus said, more to himself than to his parents.

The little copy of Harry sat down again. "I know you didn't expect this, and that it's a surprise to you, but is it really that big of a deal?"

"Albus, neither me nor you father judges you. You are our son, and we love you no matter if you like boys or girls. Truth to be told, I think we both knew it, just a little bit." Ginny smiled lovingly at her son.

"Your mother is right, Albus. It doesn't matter to us what you are, we love you no matter what," Harry said, now also he smiled.

Albus just looked at them for a while, looking for any trace of lies, but he couldn't find anything but truth in their eyes. "Thank you," he finally said.

"That's alright, son."

Maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all. No body really cared after all. Albus gave each of his parents a hug, before he left the room, just as the owl with the Daily Prophet flew through the window.

"… Albus, I think you might want to come in here again," Harry said as he looked at the front page.

Confused, Albus came back in again. However, when he got a look at the front page he went a little pale. He knew it was too good to be true.

_Harry Potter's son, Albus Severus, showing off his pride at Kings Cross!_

"I was not _showing off my pride_!" Albus said angry. What was wrong with people?! Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why did it have to be such a big deal that he liked boys? Nobody would put it on the front page if Lily went out with a guy!

*

**A/N:** I guess that's it for this time. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. It could be today, or tomorrow, or it could take for ages…. Again. I'm sorry for that, by the way! I hope I still have some readers out there?


	6. Happy Ending

**A/N:** This is the final chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own any of Rowling's characters. But the plot, that's mine.

*

The next few days, Albus felt like all the papers could write about was who he was dating. What was so unbelievably interesting about that?! Just because he was the son of _the_ Harry Potter, his love life was suddenly the number one gossip of the wizard world. He hated it. He didn't want everybody to know who he was, and surly not to be interested in who he was with at all times. It would only mean problems when they found out whom he had been seeing. Because they would find out. They were doomed to. Because when your last name is Potter, secret is not a word.

*

Scorpius was the only one up. He was always much earlier up than his parents were. It was much easier that way. They always put so high standards to him, standards he never could live fully up to. And the fact that he was gay, didn't make things much easier. It was always something with him. Last time it was because he had been friends with someone from Hufflepuff. Let's just say he wasn't friends with him anymore. But when they found out he was gay, things wouldn't turn out to easy. Nevertheless, he wouldn't give up Albus, just because of that, though. He loved Albus. It would probably always be that way.  
But here he was, sitting by the kitchen table, paying the owl who came with the Daily Prophet and looked at the front page. Poor Albus, he was on the front page again. The Prophet just didn't want to leave him alone. This time it was him at a muggle store, and the picture was of him talking to a boy. _Is this Albus' boy?_ It said. He didn't even want to read it, because he knew it was just rubbish! Anyone could see that what was between Albus and this guy was nothing but friendship. Besides, the guy was way to old for Al. He had to be at least 20! Scorpius just shook his head, and put the paper away. He finished his morning coffee and left to go for a walk. That was something he normally did when he was at home, to get away from his parents for a while, and to get some fresh air as well. While walking he saw a familiar head just on the other side of a bush. No, it couldn't be? Could it? Sure, he knew they lived not to far away from each other, but in a walking distance? The boy turned around. Yes, it was the one he had thought. Albus was standing there, having his hand above his eyes to cover for the bright sun. He looked quite cute where he was standing.

"Albus!" Scorpius said and smiled half-hearted at the boy. Was he mad at him?

Albus met Scorpius gaze. "Scorpius? I-I'm sorry. I can go somewhere else, if you want to be alone…"

"No, Al… I just want to talk to you. Please."

Albus hesitated, but at last, he nodded and walked over to Scorpius.

"Albus, I just need to know. Why did you break up with me? Did you get over me? It's okay that you don't like me anymore, but I just have to know." Scorpius looked at the younger boy, question marks written all over him.

"What? What do you mean? Did _I_ get over you? What are you talking about?!" Albus looked all confused him as well.

"You broke up with me. I of course assume that you got over me. That's not it, then what is it? Why did you break up?" Scorpius asked with confusion in his voice.

If Albus hadn't gotten over him, then why on earth had he come to him an said it was over? Why had he then just left him there? If he still liked him, why had he let him think he didn't? Scorpius almost got a bit angry.

"I only broke up with you because I knew you didn't like me anymore!" Albus said, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?! What are you talking about?! I _never_ stopped loving you! I love you, Albus. I know you don't love me back, because… well, your just thirteen – you think it's love, but it's really not. It was maybe just a pass on crush from you side, but really, I don't care! You mean so much to me; I don't know what to do without you! The fact that you ended it, it broke my heart. But I never, _never_, stopped loving you! Don't ever say anything else!" Scorpius was angry now; you could hear it in his voice. He was yelling. A few tears escaped Albus' eyes.

"Don't say that. Don't say it was just a crush. It wasn't. I maybe didn't love you, but I was _in_ love with you. And I still am, Scorpius, I still am! I broke up with you because I thought you didn't love me anymore, and I didn't want to feel the hurt when you broke up. I didn't know…" Albus said, more and more tears falling down. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they for once just get their happy ending?

"But you were so absent! It really looked like you weren't interested. What else could I do?! I wouldn't want to be with someone when they didn't like me! You understand that, didn't you?! But why? Why, Scorp? Why did you act so absent?!" Albus was crying, more like sobbing, having troubles getting the words out.

Scorpius couldn't just watch him like that. He loved him! He walked over to the black-haired boy and wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug. "Shh… Shh… It's okay, Al. It's okay," Scorpius said, trying to comfort the younger boy.

"But why, Scorp? Tell me, please."

Scorpius knew that Albus was talking about. "I kept having this feeling. This feeling that someone knew, so I thought I'd just keep it cool for a while, to not wake any suspicion."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Albus asked. He was calmer now, no longer sobbing, and dried his eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you. It probably wasn't anything, anyways. Probably just some feeling. I just got so worked up about it, you know? I'm sorry, Albus… I really am."

Albus nodded. He understood. He would probably have done the same thing. The younger boy looked at Scorpius. He carefully bit his lips, before he did what he really wanted to do. He leaned in and kissed Scorpius, soft but forcefully.

The blonde boy was taken by surprised, but he didn't hesitate with kissing him back. Was everything okay now?

*

The very next morning Albus woke up with a big smile on his face. He couldn't have been happier. He was in his own little world of happiness and love. He was in a love daze. When he passed James in the kitchen, and sat down on the chair he was going to sit down on, he realized that something was up.

"What are you so happy about?" James said, with a grin across his face.

"Nothing…" Albus said, himself wearing a big, dorky smile.

"Nothing in my ass! Something is up, I can smell it!"

Lily came into the room. "Any person with a more or less respectable IQ would see that he's in love. Idiot." The Potter girl rolled her eyes, and sat down herself. "Right mum?"

Ginny just smiled. Also she could tell. "Who is it?" she asked, smiling. She was happy for her son. He had been quite depressed since he got home, but now he was really smiling.

At that moment, the Daily Prophet came in with an owl. Harry was to one to take it. Looking at the front page his face fell. He slowly turned the paper around, so Albus could see it. It was a big picture of him and Scorpius kissing. He didn't even dare to look at the headline. This was bad. Really bad.

"Oh God…" Albus said and his dorky smile disappeared.

"You're with Malfoy…" Harry said. He didn't sound angry, but he didn't seem pleased either.

"I'm not going to apologize. You said you loved me no matter what." Albus looked at his father. He had to understand that Scorp wasn't his father.

Harry just shook his head and sighted, but he didn't say anything.

"Harry, don't be like that. He's our son, and like you said – we love him no matter what!" Ginny said angrily to her husband. "Don't you dare get mad for this. It doesn't matter who his father is, because he isn't his father. I'm sure Scorpius is a nice boy."

Albus smiled grateful towards his mother. Those words meant a lot to her.

"Excuse me… I need to go see Scorp, if that's alright," Albus said. He needed to know what Scorpius felt about this.

*

Albus was standing at the exact spot where they last had met. He was wearing a pair of old shorts he had inherited from James, and a green T-shirt. His black hair was messy, and he couldn't make it stay out of his face, so he had given up. The sun brightly, and annoyingly, shined at Albus, but there was nowhere he could be in the shadows. The bush was a possibility, but then he'd have to lie down.

"Allie!"

Albus turned around and saw Scorpius running towards him. He was wearing a blue short sleeved sweater with an S on the front, and a pair of black shorts. To put the crown on the head, he was wearing bright pink sunglasses, and a pair of old, orange converse.

"Hey Scorp… You read the Daily Prophet today?" Albus asked and looked at his boyfriend. God, it was good to call him that again. _Boyfriend_.

Scorpius nodded. He had a serious look, but he didn't seem to pained from it.

"Are you okay with it? With the world knowing?" Albus said, unsure if the blonde was okay with it. To him it didn't really matter as long as he had him. He understood that now. It was okay.

"My parents aren't too happy about it. I'm actually grounded, but when I got you message I got out…" Scorpius said.

Albus sighted. "But are _you_ okay with it?"

To answer the question, the young Malfoy leaned in and kissed Albus. Soft and long.

"As long as I have you," he said when they broke apart. "As long as I have you."

Albus smiled. "You have me."

*

Maybe it wasn't such a big deal that the whole wizard world knew about them. As long as they were happy, it was all good to them. The Potters was all very supportive. When Scorpius refused to break up with Al, as his parents demanded him to, they didn't just ground him like at first. They kicked him out. Though he hesitated, he went to Albus for help. Naturally, Albus said that he was going to stay with them, and like he wished it went. They didn't get to share a room, but they at least shared a house. And school. They wasn't sure how school would be with everybody knowing, but it was alright. Because when secret wasn't a word at Hogwarts, they were doomed to find out anyways. And when they still had each other, it was all okay.

**The end.**

*

**A/N:** omg, I'm such a cliché D: But yeah, this is the end. FINALLY!  
I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed on this final chapter. I know many of you just have it on alert, but it would really make my day if you reviewed on this. By the way I will soon be up with a new AS/S, that one hopefully better and one that I can keep writing on, with out putting it on hold after like three chapters. But okay, I'll stop babbling. REVIEW! :D


End file.
